Dailies
Dailies are used to track tasks scheduled in a known, repeatable fashion. This allows a player to incorporate a task into their everyday routine (example: working out, flossing) or into a weekly routine (example: Saturday morning call to Mom). To view other examples of Dailies, refer to Sample Dailies. There is no limit to the number of Dailies players can create. Note that even though this feature is named "Dailies", a player can set the Daily to repeat at other intervals - for example, once every two days, or once every Saturday. More instructions on how to do this can be seen below. Effects of Dailies Rewards When a Daily is checked off, it turns grey and the player gains experience points, gold, mana, a chance of a drop, a chance of a critical hit, and an increased streak count. The amount of mana earned on checking off a Daily does not depend on the Daily's history: the player always earns 1MP or 1% of max MP, whichever is higher. Streaks Dailies have a check box that the player marks when the task is completed. Habitica records how many days in a row the player checks off a Daily as a streak. Longer streaks have several advantages. Quests If the player is participating in a quest, all checked Dailies will deal damage to the boss or help find collection items. The totals are tabulated and reported through the party chat at the player's Cron. Unchecking a Daily If a checked off Daily is unchecked, it returns to its normal color, the streak counter decreases by one, and the player loses the experience points, gold and mana they received when first checking off that Daily. The next time that Daily is checked off, slightly less gold will be awarded to the player. Damage to a boss is not removed, so repeatedly checking and unchecking Dailies may defeat the purpose of a quest. If a drop is received, it is also not removed when the Daily is unchecked. This is intended behavior; see Issue #4626. This behavior has been leveraged by some users in creating a Wishing Well. Uncompleted Dailies If a Daily is not checked off by midnight or Custom Day Start, the player loses health points and the streak is reset to zero. If the player is participating in a boss quest, the boss will do damage to the player and to all other quest participants in the player's party. Additionally, the player will earn less mana on Cron when leaving Dailies unchecked. Other Effects If a player consistently checks off a Daily, they will earn less gold and experience from that Daily over time. However, the player will also lose less health if the Daily is skipped occasionally. The reduction in gold earned is partially offset by the small gold bonus earned from increasing the streak. If a player often fails to check off a Daily, the missed task will cause more health loss. However, more gold and experience are earned when the Daily is checked off. The Dailies mechanic is designed this way to encourage players to work on their shortcomings. Setting up the Dailies List To set up the Dailies list: * Add one or more Dailies to suit your personal goals - Consider starting slowly and do not over-burden yourself or overestimate what can realistically be done on a regular basis. It's easier to add more later (and not feel like you're cheating) than to overestimate and have to delete or "grey out" items. * Optimize each Daily's options - See "Advanced Options" below. * Start tracking! Add New Daily Here are more detailed instructions on how to add a Daily to your Dailies list: 1. To begin, simply type the title of the Daily into the white box below the "Dailies" heading and click the "+" button. For instance, if you want to encourage yourself to clean the kitchen, type "Clean the Kitchen" into the text field. 2. Clicking the plus button puts the new Daily at the top of the list of current Dailies. 3. If you have trouble with the task you added (in this case, cleaning the kitchen), you might want to change the difficulty to Hard. Click on the pencil icon next to the task to bring up the task editing screen. And that's it! You've added a new Daily. See the section below for details on what options are available for customizing your Dailies and how to do so. Adding Multiple Dailies To add several Dailies at once, click the "Add Multiple" link. The entry box will expand, allowing you to enter several Dailies. Click the "+" button when finished. To add multiple Dailies with tags, select a tag, then add your Dailies. Editing a Daily Checklists Sometimes a task, such as "Clean the Kitchen", has many sub-tasks involved. Players can use checklists on Dailies to help keep track of these sub-tasks. If a player does not complete all sub-tasks, checking off completed sub-tasks protects the player from some damage and earns them partial mana when the day is over. For a full description of checklists in Dailies, see the Checklists page. Repeat Options When editing a Daily, players have the option to make the Daily repeat every (X) day, week, month, or year. The start date of your Daily will affect how your Daily recurs. * Daily Selecting "Daily" from the drop-down menu will cause the Daily to repeat every X days, where X is the value in the "Repeat Every" field. To make the Daily active every day, make the value 1. Making the value 0 will cause the Daily to deactivate altogether. If you've been using an every-3-days Daily for a while and you need to skip a day but still have it due every 3 days after that. You'd advance the start date to the next day it should be due after the skipped day. Note that if a Daily is set to repeat every 2 or more days, it will be inactive after the day when it is active, even if it is not checked off the day that it is active. * Weekly In order to make a Daily repeat on certain days of the week, select "Weekly" from the drop-down list and choose which days you want your Daily to be active. You will still have the "Repeat Every" field. If you want your Daily to be active every week, make the value in that field 1. If you want it to repeat every other week, make the value 2. Making the value 0 will cause the Daily to deactivate altogether. * Monthly Selecting this option from the drop-down menu will give the player the option making the Daily repeat on a day of the month (as in a number, like the 14th), or a day of the week (as in first Monday of every month). The start date of your Daily will determine what day of the week, and which week, your daily repeats. To have your Daily repeat on the first Monday of every month, for example, you would choose "Monthly" from the drop-down menu and select the "Day of the Week" bubble. Then go to your Daily's start date and choose the first Monday of any month (note that if you select a future date your Daily will still repeat on the first Monday of every month, but it won't start doing so until your selected date). As in with the other drop-down menu options, make the value 1 for every month, 2 for every other month, etc. Making the value 0 will make the Daily to deactivate altogether. * Yearly If you only want your Daily to be active once a year, select "yearly" from the drop-down menu. Again, the start date here is what will determine what day of the year your Daily will be active. Note: Most likely due to the feature that shows when your Daily will next be active, making this value too high may cause the website to lag or even crash. Advanced Options Each task is unique, and the Advanced Options feature allows the player to modify a task in accordance with how difficult it is or what aspect of the player's real life it affects. Start Date Here, you can enter a future date at which you want the Daily to become active. Before the date, the Daily will not be due and will not damage you after each Cron. This feature allows you to enter Dailies that you are thinking about or want to put down, but don't need just yet. Two examples for using the start date are: * You are on vacation and don't need your work-related Dailies. Instead of unselecting all the days of the week, all you have to do is set the start date to the first day that you go back to work. The Daily will then be a Grey Daily until that date arrives. * You create a new Daily that must happen every 3 days and the first time it must happen is the day after tomorrow. You'd choose the start date as being the day after tomorrow. Difficulty The levels of difficulty are trivial, easy, medium, and hard. When a new Daily is added, the difficulty will be set at easy. Trivial Dailies will be rewarded with less gold, but will deal less damage if left unchecked at the end of the day. Medium and hard Dailies will be rewarded with more gold, but will deal more damage if left unchecked. This feature allows the player to tweak the game and adjust its difficulty according to the difficulty of the task in real life: if flossing is less difficult for you than washing the dishes, those two Dailies shouldn't have the same difficulty level. Attributes If the task-based auto-allocation feature is turned on, Dailies may be set to have a particular task attribute. In the Advanced options menu, click on one of the available types under Attributes to designate it as having that attribute. The available types are Strength, Intelligence, Perception, and Constitution. If task-based auto-allocation is used, new Dailies are created with the Strength attribute by default and the player can change the default attribute by choosing another attribute. Habitica will use the task attributes to distribute the player's attribute points when they level up. Restore Streak Counter Manually restore a lost streak due to a sync error or personal reasons. See Restore Streak Counter. Grey Dailies For more information about the rest of the color scheme, read What do the Task Colors Represent? If you are having a hard time understanding the color scheme of Dailies, you can follow this simple little mnemonic Habitica Contributor Taldin wrote: "If it's red to blue, it's still something to do, if it's looking quite grey, you're done for today." Checklists in Grey Dailies Checklists for Grey Dailies do not carry over from one day to another if you complete the whole Daily. The next morning, Cron will untick the Daily and untick all of its checklist items. However, this does NOT happen for a Grey Daily if you did not mark the Daily itself as completed. Cron will not untick any checklist items until the end of a day when the Daily was due or until you complete the Daily itself. You can see uses for this in Checklists. Alternative uses for Grey Dailies While they primarily represent tasks that have either already been checked off or are not scheduled for the day, Grey Dailies can serve other uses. Long-Term Tasks Grey Dailies can be useful for representing once-a-week tasks by removing all scheduled days of the week. Because Grey Dailies can still be checked off at any time, garnering gold, XP, and streaks, they continue to serve as tasks without any specific time-bound due dates. Players who prefer to keep their to-do lists more immediate can also track other long-term tasks or even overarching goals with Grey Dailies. A Grey Daily with SMART goals or a checklist can keep a player's mind on the next milestone. Headers By disabling all scheduled days on a Daily, players can add headers or dividers by utilizing the Markdown formatting capabilities of Habitica to better organize their Dailies. Practice Grey Dailies can also be used for tasks that a player wants to do regularly eventually and wants to avoid losing HP for not being able to complete it while the task is still a new addition to the player's routine. Some players might want to leave this type of "stretch" Daily active during the day, so it is more eye-catching and doesn't blend in with other types of Grey Dailies, and use a custom reward to allow themselves to turn it off before Cron if they haven't been able to complete it. This can be an effective alternative to HP loss for motivation, depending on play style. Yester-Dailies It can be inconvenient to tick off Dailies for actions that occur late in the day. For example, a Daily for "Turn off PC and phone by 9 PM" cannot be ticked off after you have performed those actions! In such cases, a Yester-Daily can be created by describing an action that you took on the previous day: "Turned off PC and phone by 9 PM yesterday". That Daily can then be ticked off first thing in the morning, if you completed the task on the previous night. X Times Per Time Period Dailies If you wish to complete a task x times during a certain time period of y days (e.g., 3 times a week), without a set interval between each instance: * Create a Daily with a start date in y days' time and repeating every y days. For our example of 3 times a week, the Daily would repeat every 7 days with a start date in 7 days' time. * Create a checklist with x items. For our example, we would create a checklist with 3 items. * Each time you perform the task, tick a checklist item off. When the Daily is grey, the checked boxes will not reset after Cron. * At the end of the time period (e.g., after 7 days), check off the Daily if you completed the entire checklist, and receive your rewards. * Alternatively or additionally, create a positive Habit to click each time you perform the task/complete one item from your checklist. If you do not wish to check off the Daily at the end of the time period, in order to not receive extra rewards, you will lose no health if all checklist items have been ticked off. However, you will not get a Perfect Day buff the next day. Rearranging Dailies Dailies can be rearranged by dragging them and dropping them in their new position or by clicking the Push to Top button. Holding down Ctrl or Cmd while clicking Push to Top causes it to push the Daily to the bottom. Help Button The help button is in the top right corner of the Dailies column. Clicking this button reveals some quick information about Dailies and how to get started with making tasks, etc. The help button is a faster and more immediate way to help you with your Dailies, while this wiki page provides more in-depth information. Dailies Tabs and Default Setting You can declutter your list using the tabs at the top and bottom of the Dailies column. Options are All, Due, and Grey. Clicking the Due tab shows only those Dailies which are active for that day. Clicking the Grey tabs shows only Grey Dailies. There is an option in Settings to change the default tab to Due for active Dailies. Viewing Dailies with Data Display Tool A quick way to view the active days for all your Dailies is to use the Data Display Tool (DDT), which can be accessed from the Data button on your toolbar. Once you have selected the Task Overview section in the DDT, you can filter the task type to be `Daily`. This will give you a listing of all your Dailies, grey or active. In the right column will be a small bar showing the days of the week for which your Daily is set to repeat. Black lettering and box outline indicate that the Daily is due on that day, while the days on which the task is inactive are in grey. You can also use the DDT to view your Dailies History for the past week (subscribers retain full history from the date of their subscription) and Dailies Incomplete. Preventing Undue Damage There may be times when you cannot complete all your Dailies but you don't want to take damage for them or damage the members of your party if you're questing. Resting in the Inn is always an option that you can activate quickly by clicking the Rest button in the Tavern. However, sometimes resting in the Inn and pausing your account isn't the best option. For instance, you may have a special event in the evening so you only want to pause those Dailies that would occur during the hours of the event. Or you may be feeling ill and can only complete half of your Dailies. You would like to make those specific Dailies temporarily and easily non-relevant so that you don't get damaged for not completing them. Start Date You can use the start date feature of the Dailies to change when they will become active. Changing or setting a start date to at least one day in the future will change them to Grey Dailies for the current day. Checklist You can make a one-item checklist for the Dailies you don't want to be penalized for missing and tick that checklist on those special days. You can call the checklist item "Event day" or "Not feeling well". You won't get rewards but you also won't take damage. You will lose your streak, but you can restore the streak counter by editing those Dailies the following day. Grey Dailies You can turn the Daily grey by removing all days on which it must be done. You can re-select those days at any time. Skills If you are a Rogue, you can cast your Stealth skill to hide from some of your incomplete Dailies. The Data Display Tool's "Dailies Incomplete" section will tell you which Dailies have been "stealthed". See Also * Sample Dailies * Naming Your Tasks * Habits * To-Dos * Rewards de:Tägliche Aufgaben es:Diarias fr:Quotidiennes nl:Dagelijkse_taken pt-br:Tarefas_Diárias ru:Ежедневные_задания zh:每日任务 Category:Mechanics Category:Newbies